Dove Riposa la Verità
by Lontrain
Summary: -"Esistono solo due tipi di bugie, Kyouya... quelle dette per far del male agli altri, e quelle dette per farli sentire meglio..." - D18; Fluff; forse ooc; fiction ispirata da una frase di Bartender


_**Dove**____**riposa**____**la**____**verità.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing, all the characters in this story belongs to Akira Amano.  
Avvertimenti: Shounen-ai; fluff, con i personaggi che saranno un po' ooc.. ho tentato di fare il mio meglio per Hibari ^w^''  
Mi raccomando, leggete, commentate e soprattutto… siate critici xD

A D18 story brought to you by Lontrain

-"Ciao" = Parlato.  
-"_Ciao_"= Parlato in lingua originale del personaggio.  
"_Ciao_" = Pensato. 

**Normal POV**

Odiava le bugie.  
Le bugie erano vili, solo gli erbivori se ne servivano per farsi apparire meno viscidi, per approfittare degli altri, più deboli, e scalare la montagna di fievoli esistenze.  
Chi riusciva ad arrivare in cima, ne diventava il sovrano, che una volta rivolto lo sguardo, dall'alto della sua posizione al basso, vedeva ai suoi piedi un'infinita pila di menzogne, messe malamente l'una sull'altra, traballanti ed a rischio di crollo.  
Per questo non mentiva mai: non gli importava di essere brutale, o freddo: non si sarebbe mai abbassato a quel misero livello. 

Conosceva anche tante persone che, pur non essendo apparentemente deboli, colmavano la loro esistenza di bugie ed inganni, rivolti in ultimo, solo a loro stessi.  
Gli uomini si rovinavano la vita, lasciando che le bugie, come singoli mattoni, formassero in seguito muri giganteschi ed invalicabili, ma estremamente fragili, così che, una singola verità potesse permettere il crollo di quella monumentale costruzione, che cadeva giù come tutte le false certezze e le finte realtà nella vita di quell'uomo. 

Si cominciava con una sola, semplice bugia.  
Poi ne arrivava un'altra, per permettere alla prima di restare in piedi.  
A seguire una terza, per reggere le prime due e così via, sino all'erezione del mausoleo nel quale stavano raccolte tutte, nascoste alla vista degli altri e spesso, anche alla nostra.

Una volta suo padre gli aveva detto a proposito delle bugie: -" Guardati sempre, Kyou-chan ... al mondo esistono solo due tipi di bugie.. quelle dette per far soffrire gli altri … e quelle per farli stare bene..  
A volte non è molto semplice distinguere fra i due tipi.. però.."-  
-"Come può una cosa tanto vile, servire a questo scopo?" – lo interruppe il figlio. –"Come posso aiutare qualcuno, nascondendogli la verità? Quando lo verrà a sapere non farà altro che sentirsi peggio.. e mi odierà.. no.. ti sbagli, tutte le bugie sono uguali, e lo saranno sempre per me."- Era lucido nel suo ragionamento, che per lui, non faceva nemmeno una piega; suo padre era un tipo testardo – una testardaggine poi ereditata – e rispose –"Un giorno, Kyouya, tu sarai costretto a dire un tipo di bugia simile… o forse, conoscendo il tuo carattere, sarai colui al quale verrà raccontata. Allora, forse, ripenserai alle mie parole e capirai perché le bugie non sono di un solo tipo… allora, forse, mi darai ragione.." -. Sorrideva.

Dopo anni, Hibari era ancora della sua opinione.  
Suo padre era morto, ed adesso non c'era nessuno a convincerlo del contrario.  
Guardando il cielo e le libere nuvole, gli sembrava di rivederne i gesti, mentre tentava di spiegarli questa grande differenza, per lui rimasta incompresa.  
Le bugie erano sempre le stesse, non importava quanto Kyouya le potesse esaminare: non trovava mai una sola differenza che le distinguesse le une dalle altre.

**D****18****  
**

In quei giorni, Dino era in Giappone.  
Tempo prima aveva avvisato che sarebbe passato per una visita al suo studente.  
Dino era un'esistenza particolare dentro l'universo di Kyouya: si trovava all'esatto confine tra i due tipi di persone in cui aveva diviso il suo mondo.  
Da una parte le persone deboli, vigliacche, che facevano gruppo, e non avevano forza a sufficienza per sfidarlo da soli.  
Dall'altra le persone relativamente forti, che agivano in solitario, che non avevano bisogno di nessuno, ed erano dei degni avversari per lui.  
Dino non era né l'uno, né l'altro. Era come una strana pedina grigia in una scacchiera formata unicamente da pezzi neri e bianchi…  
Anche la sua forma era diversa da quella dei due eserciti frapposti; una pedina presa da un altro gioco e inserita nella sua scacchiera, come qualcuno di estraneo che si introduceva nel suo mondo, sconvolgendo il gioco e le regole che fino ad allora conosceva.  
Se lui era un pezzo nero, e i nemici erano i bianchi, Dino, il pezzo grigio, cosa rappresentava? Chi era?  
Dino era qualcosa di indefinibile: Faceva volentieri gruppo, ma affrontava da solo i suoi avversari; mostrava spesso pietà, ma era un rivale decisamente forte.  
Inoltre, che lui sapesse, Dino non mentiva mai. Anche quando era venuto per quella sciocchezza degli anelli, aveva subito messo le cose in chiaro, per evitare di sembrare un imbroglione – anche se in quel momento non si soffermò molto su quel punto –.

Un giorno, si intromise nuovamente nella vita di Hibari, portando con sé un vento che scompigliò il suo ordine perfetto.  
-"_Ciao_ Kyouya! Sono passato a trovarti prima che io ritorni in Italia.. ho avuto una chiamata urgente e devo proprio tornare prima…"- gli lanciò un'occhiata dispiaciuta, alla vista delle tonfa.  
-"Mi dispiace proprio, Kyouya… ma oggi non posso combattere.."- il suo tono di voce, tradiva una malinconia presente anche sul fondo dei suoi occhi dorati, che cercava persistentemente di sopprimere.  
Nell'immaginario collettivo di Hibari, Dino era memorizzato con una stupida faccia sorridente, che aveva in ogni occasione l'avesse mai visto, tranne le poche nelle quali si preoccupava inutilmente per lui.  
Quegli occhi così tristi, quei gesti che sembravano tralasciare scie di dolore e amarezza quando si muoveva… quelli non appartenevano al Dino che lui conosceva. Quello davanti a lui era soltanto qualcuno che gli somigliava e per questo lo colpì senza preavviso, e senza dosare la forza.  
Fingersi qualcun' altro, dopotutto, era come mentire.  
Dino prese il colpo senza lamentarsi, finì a terra e si rialzò subito.  
Il vero Dino avrebbe subito tirato fuori la sua frusta e cominciato a combattere con lui; si sarebbe scherzosamente lamentato di quel gesto: questo Dino non lo fece.  
Rimase in silenzio invece, guardando fissamente in basso, come se lì fossero scritte le parole giuste da dire in quel momento; era spento, come chi non sperasse più in nulla.  
L'irritazione che provava in Hibari era troppa, tanto che la domanda gli uscì spontanea – "Dov'è quell'erbivoro?"-.  
-"Sono qui, davanti a te, Kyouya" – rispose lentamente, tenendo sempre la testa rivolta verso il basso.  
-"Bugiardo. Quello che vedo davanti a me è un codardo, che non vuole più combattere, che non reagisce!"-  
-"Vorresti che io reagissi?" – alzò lo sguardo su Hibari, ed i suoi occhi, per un istante, ritornarono come il suo studente li conosceva: caldi e vitali come il sole che illuminava le sue giornate, prima di essere coperti dal velo di tristezza che quel giorno sembrava accompagnarlo.  
-"Si.."-.  
-"… Grazie Kyouya… anche per il colpo, intendo.. Vuoi ancora combattere?"- chiese, accennando un sorriso.  
Ma anche quel sorriso era spento, e non riusciva bene ad rischiarargli il viso come al solito.  
Non potendolo sopportare oltre con quell'aria pesante che aveva addosso, Hibari colpì per primo, e velocemente il biondo lo parò.  
Iniziò così un infinito dialogo di parate ed affondi tra i due, la rabbia di Kyouya, contro la misteriosa rassegnazione del suo avversario.  
Ogni singolo gesto, poteva essere tradotto con delle parole precise: l'uno chiedeva continua spiegazione del comportamento dell'altro e quest'ultimo rispondeva che era sempre lo stesso ed il ciclo continuava.  
Lottarono tutto il giorno, e non si fermarono, se non per brevissime soste di riposo e idratazione, fino a tarda notte, quando il cielo si era completamente oscurato, lasciando la luna libera di spiccare in tutto il suo splendore vicina alle stelle visibili quella notte.  
Si accasciarono a terra, con la schiena contro il muro, privi di fiato, e soddisfatti.  
-"Sono contento di conoscerti, Kyouya.. e sono contento di aver combattuto con te, oggi.."-.  
-"Perché oggi in particolare? Se venissi di nuovo domani, o fra altri cento giorni, lotteremmo ancora nello stesso modo."-  
-"Chissà se io verrò una prossima volta.. ahaha questa, in fondo potrebbe essere l'ultima, chi lo sa?" – rideva, e sembrava tornato il Dino di sempre, allegro e fastidiosamente affezionato.  
-"Saresti un bugiardo, perché tu torni sempre e comunque, come se all'inferno non abbiano più posti liberi per te."commentò l'altro.-  
-"Ti ringrazio delle tue gentili preoccupazioni, Kyouya"- scherzò – "Ma nessuno ti ha mai detto che esistono due tipi di bugie?"  
-"Non ti ci mettere pure tu, esiste un solo tipo di bugie: quelle che rovinano l'uomo che le produce e quelli alle quali sono raccontate." – sentenziò.  
-"Immagino che per quanto io possa parlare, non mi crederai mai, vero?... "  
-"…" – rimase in silenzio, come se la sua risposta fosse superflua, ed intasasse il discorso. Si limitò a guardare il cielo notturno, assaporando inconsciamente la compagnia di quell'uomo.  
-"Sai Kyouya.. in Italia ci sono luoghi dove il cielo è bellissimo.. e le stelle formano delle buffe costellazioni.. mi piacerebbe fartele vedere un giorno.. "- voltò lo sguardo sul suo studente, e fissò i suoi occhi nel viso pallido che aveva.  
-"Da casa mia, vedere la luna piena è uno spettacolo… specialmente dopo una giornata di pioggia… tutto è così terso, così impregnato dall'odore di terra bagnata.. che sembra quasi irreale e a te piacerebbe di sicuro, visto che è così tranquillo… e che ci sono tutti quegli animali.."- lentamente, la malinconia riprendeva il possesso di quell'uomo, con la nostalgia del ricordo ed Hibari fu lì per lì per colpirlo nuovamente,ma vide negli occhi del suo tutore qualcosa che lo fermò.  
Dino si alzò, raccolse la frusta e disse – "_Arrivederci_, Kyouya.. ricordati di me, mentre sono via."-  
-"Quando torni?"- chiese di scatto.  
-"Non preoccuparti, tornerò da te il più presto possibile"- gli dedicò in quel momento, un sorriso, illuminato dal trasparente raggio lunare, che rimase per sempre impresso nella sua memoria. 

**-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….**D18**….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-**

Era passato un mese, uguale agli altri, perché la vita era la stessa; diverso dagli altri, perché aspettava il ritorno di Dino.  
Era avvolto nella solita monotonia della sua vita, finché non arrivò quella lettera.  
Anche senza guardare l'emittente, sapeva, chi l'avesse mandata, e un presentimento su quello che avrebbe potuto leggere in quel inusuale pezzo di carta lo invase.  
L'aveva intuito nella malinconia di Dino, ma non l'aveva mai voluto ammettere  
Non pensava fosse un bugiardo. 

**Da:** Dino, Decimo Boss dei Cavallone.  
**A:** Kyouya Hibari, il mio amato studente.

_Caro Kyouya,  
sto scrivendo questa lettera, alla luce della luna che ti ho descritto un paio di settimane fa.  
Il panorama è ancora più bello di quanto mi ricordassi, o forse sono io a vederlo così oggi…  
L'ultima volta, stavo per parlarti dei due tipi di bugie esistenti.. ma tu mi hai interrotto immediatamente.  
Visto che adesso non potrai fare a meno di leggere, ne approfitterò: esistono le bugie dette per far soffrire gli altri, e quelle per farli star bene, le belle bugie.  
Ricordo fin troppo bene che tu hai affermato fossero di un solo tipo, ma te ne ricrederai appena giunto alla fine di questa lettera, almeno spero …  
Visto che è vicina l'ora nella quale questa lettera vada chiusa in una busta e consegnata all'uomo che te la porterà, devo svelarti un paio di cose..  
Ho sempre amato la tua compagnia, e sono stato onorato di essere stato il tuo tutor..  
Ti ricordi che alla tua domanda -"Quando torni?"- avevo risposto – "Il più presto possibile"?  
Mi dispiace Kyouya.. io non tornerò mai più.. morirò, domani stesso.  
Scusami se ti ho raccontato una bella bugia… anche se forse non mi perdonerai mai, spero di averti insegnato la differenza fra le due specie di menzogne.  
Romario mi ha preceduto.. ecco perché non c'era l'ultima volta…  
Ora non ti spiegherò perché morirò domani.. sarebbe inutile.. e se fossi così fortunato, da ottenere da te, anche solo un briciolo della tua compassione, non vorrei ti angustiassi ancor di più a meditare vendetta.  
Sono contento di averti conosciuto, Kyouya.. a dire la verità, forse sei stata la cosa più bella della mia vita, e anche la più importante.. mi sarebbe piaciuto rimanere per più tempo, lì con te, in questo mondo che fra non molto non mi apparterrà più.. adesso spero davvero che quel che tu hai detto sia la verità: ovvero che all'inferno non c'è posto per me.. a dirla tutta preferirei andare in paradiso ma.. non mi devo illudere… sinceramente non mi aspetto così tanto.. grazie per esserti scontrato con me un'ultima volta, facendomi ritornare per un attimo quello che ero.  
Se penso a tutto questo, capisco di non essere poi tanto sfortunato, e non mi lamento più da quando ti ho visto quell'ultima volta, e soprattutto, ho capito una cosa, Kyouya: ti amo._

L'ultima cosa che ti ho detto è stata una bella bugia,  
L'ultima cosa che ti ho scritto è stata una brutta realtà.  
L'ultima cosa che ti ho rivelato è stato un sentimento vero.

Vivi felice Kyouya. 

Dino 

Alla fine il foglio era serrato nelle mani di Kyouya.  
-"Stupido. Stupido. Stupido! Solo uno stupido, morendo può tentare di insegnarmi che al mondo esistono anche le belle bugie!"- gridava senza contegno, incurante degli altri che lo guardavano incuriositi; il dolore faceva la sua strada in quel cuore quasi incontaminato, incidendovi sopra, per sempre il nome Dino, come un marchio a fuoco. –"Riportate quell'erbivoro indietro! Non mi interessano le belle bugie!" – e cominciò a scuotere l'uomo che aveva portato il messaggio.  
-"Dov'è?"- puntò la tonfa verso l'uomo, che lo guardava con occhi addolorati, ma sinceri.  
Capì che non ne sapeva nulla, e si placò un po'.  
Si mise a sedere, e guardò fisso davanti a sé, come se da un momento all'altro quella familiare figura sorridente dovesse spuntare dal nulla e dire che era stato tutto uno scherzo, prima di farsi ammazzare di botte dall'altro.  
Rilesse la lettera, sperando che le parole cambiassero. Il marchio premette più forte, per la delusione di non aver visto cambiare nulla e fece più male, e allora per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, Hibari Kyouya versò le sue lacrime per qualcuno, versò le sue lacrime perché finalmente aveva capito cosa volevano dire suo padre e Dino, lo fece quella bella bugia che era costata tanto.  
Ricordò quello sguardo, che lo aveva fermato quella notte: era carico di tutto l'affetto che Dino aveva per lui e per la vita.. le due cose più preziose che stava per perdere contemporaneamente; e anche l'ultimo sorriso sincero che gli aveva concesso e le sue parole ritornarono alla mente come se fossero state appena pronunciate dal suo caldo e rassicurante tono di voce "_Ricordati di me mentre sarò via.._".  
Ed il suo ricordo, davvero, non lo lasciò mai, assieme alla bellissima bugia, che non era altro che una differente forma di verità, che adesso riposava con lui, che sarebbe tornato.  
-"Un giorno… attento perché verrò lì, ovunque tu sia adesso e… _kamikorosu__!_"


End file.
